Christmas' especial
by Sunnyqueen
Summary: Well, title just says it. Because of Christmas I decided to write the couple that I always refused to write about: Allen and Kanda, but well, I was high in spirits I decided to do it. Hope you'll like it! Kanda/Allen/Kanda.
1. Chapter 1

**First story/chapter of this year 2015! Just have a nice holidays and a nicer 2015! HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE!**

* * *

><p>Lenalee, Link, Lavi and Kanda were gathered in the living room of the flat Lavi, Kanda and Allen shared. Lenalee was giving each one hot cocoa while they waited for the uncle, the cousin and the guardian of the white haired male.<p>

"Tell me again: why am _I_ here?" Kanda asked.

"He is our friend." The girl replied, scowling at him.

"He's _your_ friend." The Japanese said back.

"Alright. You are here because if you so much of think of leaving I'll call Tiedoll and tell him that you are mistreating Allen again." Lavi threatened and Link snickered behind his mug: it was so weird to see Lavi that serious and threatening Kanda and not the other way around.

Surprisingly, though, Kanda didn't even so much as open his mouth to answer him.

When the bell rang, Link went to open the door and the three missing people stepped inside, Cross and Nea in a very deep discussion.

"Where's Allen?" The youngest of the three just-arrived men asked, scanning the room for his most beloved cousin and the other two shut up when they realised that the youngest boy wasn't there.

"Actually, that's why we called you." Link said as he sat down again next to the only girl in the room (how she never felt uncomfortable by that, it was an unsolved mystery)

"What's wrong?" Tyki asked, smiling at his lover as Cross gave him a glass of whiskey.

"He's been locked up in his room since… six days ago. He just comes out to go to the bathroom, get something to eat and that's it." Lavi explained. "We asked him a couple of time if he was alright and ever time he said he was but… we are worried and he won't tell us anything."

"He didn't even tell _me_." Lenalee said sadly, staring at her mug.

"I guess it's our fault for not having told you knowing that he wouldn't." Nea said, leaning back.

"Tell us what?" Kanda growled at him, but the uncle of his flatmate seemed completely unaffected.

"Allen _hates_ Christmas." Cross stated.

"He what?" Lenalee and Lavi yelled: out of all the people they knew, the four friends had expected Allen to be all over the place with the damned cheery holiday, not that he would _hate_ it.

"I remember the first time I tried to celebrate it with him," Cross started "he just said it was a stupid holiday, not just because they were celebrating the birth of a dead, fictional dude but because people only did it because of the materialism and the superficial need to own stuff they didn't even need."

_Well, he isn't wrong about this_. Kanda thought.

"But… That doesn't sound like Walker at all." Link objected.

"It's a long story." Nea said.

"We don't have to go anywhere." Lavi said.

Cross sighed and Tyki chuckled as he snuggled closer to him. "Has Allen ever told you anything about his childhood?" The four teenagers shook their heads. "This kid… You know about his arm, right?"

"His arm? You mean that tattoo in his shoulder?" Lavi said and Link and Lenalee nodded while Kanda just snorted.

But Cross shook his head. "Well, he was…" The words caught in his throat and Tyki quickly took his hand in his and kissed it.

"I'll do it." He said, sparing Cross and Nea the pain to relive those years they wished to leave in the past. "Allen was abandoned by his parents because of his arm. It's not a tattoo; it's a strange disease that just affects this part of his arm. His muscles are a lot more powerful than in the rest of his body."

"In an orphanage?"

Cross chuckled sadly. "On the streets." Tyki said, his hands clenching. "They abandoned him on the fucking street. Cross found him when he was eight and picked him up."

"Wait, wait, wait. I don't get it. How did he survive this long on his own?" Lavi said.

"We guess the other homeless people took care of him or something, he never talks about it. Not even with us." Marian replied.

"Who's Mana?" Kanda asked and Nea blinked, looking at him.

"How do you know this name?"

"Heard Moyashi talking in dreams. He was asking Mana to wake up. He called him 'father' too." The Japanese said, shrugging.

"He knew… Mana?" The oldest seemed to be taken aback for this. "Cross?"

"I knew he had been working on a circus for a couple of years, but I didn't know he had met Mana there."

"Who is he?" Tyki asked, looking at both of them.

"Mana… Mana was my brother. He died of a heart attack some years ago." Nea said a hand covering his mouth. "I… He's my nephew?"

"How is all of this related to his hatred for Christmas, though?" The girl asked.

"Well, think about it like this: every Christmas he would see how children got new toys, new shoes, new clothes, food… While all he got were insults and looks of disgust." Cross said.

"How did you two meet?" Link asked.

"He was selling flowers on the street. He probably thought I would like to give Anita a flower as he saw us together that night. I didn't buy it. I bought the whole bouquet. He went away after that, into an alley, we didn't mind much about him after that. Or rather, we wouldn't have if it weren't because we heard a loud smack and a scream." The four teenagers swallowed thickly at that. "There was a man beating him up. In exchange, I beat him up while Anita took care of Allen." Tyki and Nea were also looking at him, they didn't know that, either. "We took him in, but Anita had to go back to China after a couple of weeks and he stayed with me since then."

"Anita?" Tyki asked, narrowing his eyes and Cross only shrugged before kissing his head.

"Anyway, going back to the original topic: how the hell do we get him to get out of his room?" Kanda asked gruffly.

"I have no idea." The elder redhead said, shrugging. "It's the first he does that. We were usually in places where Christmas was not celebrated so we didn't have that problem. The few times we had been I never let him go anywhere if it wasn't with me or it wouldn't end well."

"Why?"

"Do you know in which club he is at the University?"

"Orchestra?" Link asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Cooking workshop?" Lenalee ventured.

Lavi didn't say anything as he didn't know and that always made him grumpy. "Wrestling, karate, judo and orchestra." Kanda said. "He also does taekwondo on Saturdays morning."

"For claiming you hate him you know a lot about him." Link observed.

"I'm also in karate and judo. And he takes taekwondo in the same building I take kendo." Kanda said, shrugging.

"You knew and you never told us?" Lavi exclaimed, feeling betrayed.

"Firstly, you never asked. Secondly, it's none of your business what Moyashi does. If he wanted you to know he would have told you." The blue-haired man said coldly.

"Anyway, Allen has a bad habit of getting into fights and he can break bones really easily without so much of a thought." Cross said. "And if he goes to bars he ends up cheating everyone out of their clothes or ruins them by taking their money."

"Well, he definitely is your son, darling." Tyki said, smirking.

"Shut up, _you_ ended up naked thanks to him, remember?" The one with a mask said before kissing him and then looked at the hour. "We should get going or we'll be late." He simply said.

"I should get going too." Lenalee said.

"Me too." Said the blond

They all walked to the door. "What do we do about Allen, then?" Lavi asked.

"Well, you either let him stay in his room until Christmas goes by or you make him like it!" Cross only said, shrugging before shutting the door.

Kanda and Lavi stayed inside and went back to the living-room.

"Hey Yuu?"

The elder scowled and sighed. "What now, usagi?"

"Did you know about Allen's arm?"

"Of course."

"How? I'm pretty sure he didn't tell you."

"Actually, he did." The green eyed one stared at him, hurt and confused: how did the Japanese get something about Allen? They could barely stand each other even less have a civil conversation with each other! "Mr. Johns had paired us up in karate, I felt the strength in his arm and asked him about it. Took me a whole dinner for him to tell me."

"Why would you have spent so much money on him for some info about him? You _hate_ him."

"I don't… _hate_ him. I just hate this fake mask he's always wearing. But I know when someone is good… and he is. And if you ever tell anyone about what I just said I'll chop you to pieces with Mugen, clear?" He whispered, knowing Allen had a _very_ good hearing.

"C-c-crystal." He stuttered, not wanting to see Mugen next to him ever again. Last time he did, he almost lost an ear. Mugen was the most sharp and well-treated katana of all of the ones Kanda owned: the crown jewel.

"Good." And with that said, he just disappeared into his room.

* * *

><p>"<em>You what<em>?" Kanda yelled at Lavi two days after while they were having lunch.

"I have to go back to France. My grandpa wants to see me. You'll be in charge of Allen." Lavi repeated as if talking to a kid.

"And the other two?"

"Lenalee is going to China to visit Komui and Link is going back to Germany to visit his friends there. That leaves only you."

"What about Cross? And the Noah?"

"Cross and Tyki are going to Hawaii and Allen won't leave his room. Even less if he knows you are making him go to his family house." Lavi said and stood up, petting the Japanese's head. "Besides, with me gone you might be able to approach him… in other ways, Yuu-chan."

"You… I'll fucking kill you!" He yelled as he started to chase the rabbit around their apartment and when he finally had him against the floor and straddling his stomach, the door that had remained closed yesterday for almost the entire day, opened.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing? If you want to fuck, that's what your rooms are for." Allen barked, arching an eyebrow.

Lavi and Kanda blushed brightly: one would think after almost an year of knowing each other and three months of living together they would be used to his rude way of talking and bluntness, but it was hard to do when he looked like the most innocent and naïve person in the Earth.

"Where are you going, Moyashi?" Kanda asked as he stood, stepping on the redhead's fingers and narrowing his eyes at him. It was the first day in a week that Allen wore normal clothes instead of going with his tracksuit bottoms and a wife-beater.

"None of your business." The younger growled as he made it to the door.

"Allen!" Lavi scrambled to his feet and grabbed him by his left arm.

"Let go!" The Brit growled as he freed his arm from the other's hand and then left, Timcanpy, his ever-loyal golden monkey in his head, as usual.

The door slammed closed.

"Cross is going to have our head…" Lavi muttered and Kanda gulped slightly. Because while Cross didn't normally scare him, if anything happened to Allen, Judgement would come out. And samurais did not deal well with guns. At all.

"Call those two, we need to find him." Kanda said.

"Yeah. We do." Lavi said in a strangled voice before calling their friends. "I'll call Kuro-chan and Miranda too."

Fifteen minutes later the six of them were at the gate that led to the red-light district.

"Seriously, can't he go to more normal places?" Link sighed.

"Since when has Allen done anything 'normal'?" Lavi asked back. "Anyway, there's since of us, each one take a street, check every building and in three hours we come back here if we don't find him, ok?"

And so they did.

* * *

><p>It was Link who found him two hours later, in a pub, with one girl sitting on his lap, drinking scotch and the black backpack he always carried when he was going to play cards.<p>

"Walker." He said, standing in front of him.

"Hey Link! Want a drink?" The boy said, smiling at him.

"No."

"What are you doing here? Never thought you were the type of men who'd come to these places." The younger said.

"And I'm not. I'm here to bring you back, so let's go."

"Or else?"

"Or else I'll drag you out. Your choice." He said and Allen sighed before kissing the lady on his lap on her hand.

"Allen?"

"I'll see you around, darling." He said as he stood: he definitely didn't want to be dragged by Link.

"Will you come back soon?" Another girl asked.

"Of course. Can't leave my favourite ladies alone, now can I? Please say goodbye for me to Anita and Mahoja."

Anita? The same Anita Cross' mentioned the other day? Was it just a coincidence or was it more than that?

"Kanda."

"**You got him?"**

"Yeah. Text the others to let them know." He said curtly and then hung up, Allen next to him counting his money.

"So, you guys coming to get me?" The boy asked.

"Does it surprise you?"

"Not so much having in mind that you talked to Cross, Tyki-pet and uncle the other day." He said as he stashed the money and took and orange, peeled it and gave it to Tim.

"You knew?"

"I'd recognise Cross' voice anywhere." The boy shrugged and stopped when Link did so. "So, going to Germany, huh?"

"How do you know that if we haven't talked for a week?"

"Lavi and Kanda are not exactly discreet and I have a really good hearing." He shrugged and then he found a fist going straight to his face. It sent him right onto the ground. "What the hell, BaKanda?" He yelled to his blue-haired flatmate.

"Can't you think before you act, you stupid moyashi?"

"What are you talking about? I've done nothing!"

"You just cheated a whole pub!"

"Tsk. It's their fault for being overconfident. Besides, what do you care? You are not my father, Kanda, so back off." He growled and pushed him.

"I care because we had to fucking go on your search."

"You came to get because you wanted. Did I ask you to? I don't remember doing so, do you?" He said as he petted his monkey on the head.

"You…" He was ready to jump, but the sight of Lenalee prevented him to doing so.

"Are you alright, Allen?" Miranda asked sweetly.

"Would be better if I was in the pub." The boy growled as he left.

"Allen! Where are you going?" Lavi asked when he saw him walking away.

"Home. It's the only place you all can seem to leave me the fuck alone." He growled and then walked away, the group following him from behind, in silence. Something that Kanda was really thankful for.

Once they reached their apartment, Lenalee tried to talk to Allen, but to no case, he just went upstairs.

"I guess I'll talk to him when I'm back." She said and Miranda rubbed her back.

They said goodbye, and without anyone noticing, Kanda gave Miranda a letter, and she smiled knowingly and then nodded.

* * *

><p>"Try not to kill each other, ok? And to not trash the place, please. The landlady will kick us." Lavi said before leaving to both his friends after they had dragged Allen outside his room.<p>

"We are not kids." Both growled at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah… Have fun!" The red-haired one said before he hoped into the car and then drove away, waving his hand.

Allen and Kanda stood there, glaring at each other. The youngest was the first one to break contact and go back inside, in his room and Kanda sighed, going to his own.

Once in there, he took Mugen and started to polish it, slowly, his mind drifting off to the words Lavi had pronounced the week before. It was true that he might have had been feeling an attraction to the Brit but he had no interested on doing a move. The kid was cute in his own way, yeah, but his character was way too off-putting for anyone, especially that stubbornness. Although the fakery that was always around him (besides when he was gambling) was even worse. He always acted so happy and so altruist when the feelings he harboured where probably the complete opposite.

He heard the door of the room next to his open and he sighed, standing up, opening the door and finding Allen ready to knock.

"What?" He growled.

"I was going to ask if you wanted something to eat, asshole. You've been in there for three hours." The silver-eyed one replied back.

Kanda blinked, slightly confused at that: it wasn't really usual that Moyashi would ask him something like that. "Soba."

"You seriously need to eat something else." Allen said as he went to get the phone and called their favourite Japanese restaurant.

"And you need to eat less." He replied from behind him, the boy flipping him the bird.

The day went by with further interaction besides the occasional insult. As a matter of fact, that was how the next three days went by.

It was on the morning of the fourth, that Kanda saw he had a new mail in his inbox. From Cross. Yawning, he opened it and blinked at what the screen was showing.

Two tickets for the International Championship of Karate that was going to be held in Liverpool in two days. There was a message, too.

_I was going to bring Allen there but since I'm not there and you also practice Martial Arts, I thought you and him could go together. If you do, you don't have to worry about paying anything, as you'll be staying at a friend's house. _

_Have nice holidays and thank you for taking care of Allen._

_Cross and Tyki._

He sighed and printed the tickets, he was not going to let that opportunity pass, and it didn't matter if he had to go with the Moyashi. As a matter of fact, it would be even cool to have someone with who talk about the matches.

"Hey, Moyashi, I just got something from Cross." He said as he opened the door and took a sharp breath at the sight of it. "What the hell did you do here?" It was, for tack of better words, torn.

"None of your business, Kanda. What did Cross send?" He asked as he and Timcanpy left the room and forced the Japanese to do so too.

"Tickets for the Karate Championship!" There was no denying about his excitement.

"No way!" And Allen couldn't hide his own, either. "Are we going?"

"Don't know about you, but I certainly am." The elder said, smirking.

It wasn't long until both were in their rooms, packing. And Kanda would be lying if he said he didn't like the Moyashi smiling like that: it was the first time he did since he met him, a year ago.

* * *

><p>"Kanda?" Allen called him when they were at the train station, waiting for their train that very same afternoon.<p>

"Hm?"

"Have you ever been to Liverpool?" The youngest asked.

"No. Never been outside London, actually." Allen nodded and smiled in his mind: it was nice to be able to hold a conversation with him. And what he liked more about being alone with Kanda was that he didn't have to fake anything around him, he wouldn't look at him as if he were crazy like Lavi or Lenalee did if he snapped at them. "Why?"

"You are not going back to France to visit Tiedoll, are you?"

"No. With my luck, I'd find the usagi." Allen chuckled. "Still you haven't answered my question."

"I just thought maybe we could spend a week in there. Mother doesn't live at Liverpool city, she lives at a near town and well, people in towns are much more nicer than people from the cities."

"Well, for once you put that tiny brain of yours to good use." He said, teasing and Allen just rolled his eyes.

They didn't say anything else for the next two hours as Allen was listening music and reading a book about History of Music while Kanda worked on his laptop on his Chemistry assignment.

"I'm going to go get something to eat." Allen announced.

"More likely to eat the whole cafeteria." Yuu snorted and Allen flipped him the bird.

"Keep and eye on Tim!" He only yelled.

After a few minutes of playing with the energetic monkey something was thrown to Kanda's head.

"What the fuck, moyashi?" He growled.

"Found them on the cafeteria. Thought they'd remind you of Japan." He said as Kanda took the box of mochi that fell next to him.

"How do you know it's Japanese?"

"Lived there for a while with Cross."

"A while?"

"Two years, actually." He grinned.

"You speak… Japanese?"

"Mochiron!" He sat down on his seat once more as he devoured his sandwich.

"You never… told me." He whispered, although no low enough, as Allen arched a thin white eyebrow.

"You probably wouldn't have believed me." He said, shrugging.

"Do you… speak more languages?"

"Italian, German, Spanish, Swahili, Chinese and French. And I dabble in Korean and French and I'm learning Russian."

"Why are you studying music? You could be a translator for the UN or something." _Now_ he was greatly impressed. He had known all along that Allen was really smart, he was in his senior year of University even thought he was just twenty… and his career was a eight-years one.

"That's boring. In music I can create my own things, I'm free." He replied.

"I can understand that." He said and there died the conversation.

* * *

><p>"Mother! Ba-ba!" He yelled as he opened the door of a nice house and then quickly stepped aside as a large man came running towards the door.<p>

"Allen!" The man stopped right away when he saw an Asian blue haired boy scowl at him. "You are not Allen."

"I'm here, Ba-ba." The boy said as he hugged him tightly. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too. Where's Father?"

"Hawaii having a break." Allen replied and then kneeled to hug the small lady that had just appeared. "Hi, Mother."

"Boy, unhug me now."

"Yes, yes."

"Who is he? I thought you were coming with that moron father of yours."

"I was supposed to, but he is in Hawaii with Tyki-pet, so instead I came with him. His name is Kanda, we are flatmates and he doesn't talk much. And if he does, he usually barks." He said, smirking. "Kanda, these are Mother and Ba-ba." Yuu just nodded.

"I can see. The room is ready, but you'll have to share it."

"Yeah. No problem, he can sleep on the sofa if he doesn't like it." Allen said. "C'mon BaKanda, or are you planning on standing here the whole time?"

At that, Kanda entered the house and smiled a bit. "Thank you for letting me stay." He said and then followed Allen upstairs.

"Well, this is going to be our room. Unfortunately for you, there's only one bed."

"One… bed? Why?" He gulped slightly: how are you supposed to sleep next to the guy you want to fuck and get fucked by on the same bed?

"Shishō and I used to sleep together so we wouldn't have to do two beds." Allen simply said, shrugging.

"You slept… together?" He asked and tried to imagine him sleeping in the same bed as Tiedoll… A shiver ran down his spine.

"In more ways than you can imagine, if you know what I mean." He winked and Kanda literally forgot to breathe.

"You… and Cross… fucked?"

"Of course. Shishō is hot, I was curious and he definitely didn't mind. And Tyki-pet."

"What about Mikk?"

"He tagged along. And when they got together I was the one who tagged along with them."

The Japanese couldn't believe his ears: the boy he had always thought innocent and somewhat a prude, turned out to have been fucking with his own family.

And again, images of him with Tiedoll or Marie flooded his mind… he couldn't help but gag.

"Yeah, not everyone could do it, right?" He smirked.

"But isn't that incest?"

"It is. But it's something common in our family. Adam and Nea are together. So are the twins. And there's also Sheryl."

"Who is Sheryl?" Kanda personally knew the twins and Nea and had heard about Adam (although they usually referred to him as Earl when they talked to each other) but he had never heard about Sheryl.

"Tyki-pet's older brother, the Prime Minister of Portugal." He explained as he started to unpack.

"Your uncle is the Prime Minister of Portugal." He repeated.

"Yeap. Why do you think I have to go so much down there?"

"I just thought you liked traveling." Kanda simply said.

"After almost my whole life of doing so? Yeah right!" He laughed merrily and then stared at his companion for a few minutes in silence. "Hey Bakanda?"

"Yes Moyashi?"

"Did you realise it too?"

"That we are having a normal conversation without jumping at each other's throats? I have." He said.

"Never thought we would be able to do that."

"That makes two of us."

They finished to put the clothes and their personal belongings in the drawers and then Allen spoke up once more.

"It's still early, do you want to go see the town?"

"Only if you want to. I know you don't like Christmas."

"Don't get it wrong, it's not that I don't like it, I hate it. Or rather, I hate how people have turned Christmas into a fever for having stuff." He said.

"I know what you mean. I still don't understand why it's celebrated in Japan." He replied. "Do you really want to go?"

"It's no so bad in here. It's such a small town that they still care more about the family time than the presents, that's why I like it more here than in London." He explained. "C'mon, let's go!" He said tugging his sleeve and dragging the elder boy outside. "Mother, Ba-ba! We are going out!" He yelled.

"Do you have money, Allen?" The man asked.

"Of course!" He waved a golden card and grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you like it so far? That was also supposed to be a one-shot but, well, you know me, I seem to be unable to write a one-shot of a normal length. And I so wanted to upload a new story during the first day of the new year and well, I hope you like the first fic I ever write this particular couple.<strong>

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	2. Chapter 2

It amazed Kanda how Moyashi's humour changed that day. Not only had he left all his anger in London, but also he was acting like a kid. Not that he minded much, surprisingly. Not after knowing about his past.

"Hey Moyashi."

"Yeah?" Allen stopped his throw mid-air. "Cross said he found you when you were eight, right?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"How did he know your age?" He saw Allen fidget with the dart he had in his hands.

"We don't know how old I really am. I was really small when they found me and I didn't know how to count so we just settled down for eight." He explained and then threw the dart.

Almost bulls-eye.

"Well, Allen, what prize do you want?" The man of the stand asked, smiling at him.

"Hmm… Give me that bear!" He said, pointing at a huge polar bear.

"Isn't that a kid's toy, Moyashi?" Kanda asked, teasingly, but regretted it almost immediately when he saw sadness wash over his face. "I'm sorry, I…"

"I never had any toys." Allen murmured and the Japanese felt even worse.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said and reached for the boy, taking his right hand.

"Kanda?" The Brit asked, confused, surprised and pleased. He liked the turn their relationship was suddenly taking.

"Sorry." He said once more. "What do you want to do now?"

"Gamble!" Allen said, looking up to him.

"Now?"

"Anytime is a good time to gamble, BaKanda. Maybe I can teach you some poker?" He mused.

"No thank you. One gambler in the group is more than enough." He said, grinning. "Lead the way, Moyashi."

They arrived to a bar and the boy opened the door, letting Kanda in first. They stayed there for three hours, and Kanda had never seen Allen being such a… bastard. The kid was obviously having fun in stripping everyone out of their clothes and leaving them dry.

"Hey, Moyashi, aren't you hungry?" He asked after a while, when he saw that in the next round, almost all of the men would lose their briefs or boxers.

"Now that you mention it…" His stomach grumbled loudly and decided to end up the game with a straight flush. "No need to take off the rest of your clothes." He said, laughing as he picked all the money and other objects he won besides the clothes. "Let's go, Kanda."

They had a lot of fun eating on the different stands of the fair. "Kanda! You have to try these!" He said as he offered him a candy. "They are a town's specialty."

He was about to refuse with the "I don't like sweets" excuse he always gave when someone offered him a sweet treat but fuck it, he was seeing a new face of the Moyashi and he was loving it, knowing that he was the only one who got to see it (besides his family, of course) so he was going to leave their sour past in the past, where it belonged, and make move on him, so he grabbed the younger's wrist and brought the pale hand to his mouth, taking the candy and sucking on his fingers, lightly.

The Japanese blushed faintly while Allen only stared at him, surprised and then offered him the candy bag, smirking, daring him. And he was not one to back down from a challenge so he took a cherry flavoured one, knowing Allen would like any, and offered it to him. And Moyashi did not falter as he took the candy and the two fingers that where holding it, sucking them and running his tongue between them, his eyes fixed on the blue eyes. A shiver ran down the elder's back.

So fucking hot.

The white haired Brit smiled knowingly and let the finger fall from his mouth before taking them and drying them with a napkin from a nearby stand.

"Since when?" He asked looking up at him.

"Too fucking long." Kanda answered before plastering his lips on Allen's, one arm encircling his waist to pull him closer while Moyashi wrapped his good arm around his neck. Kanda tried to take his black hand but Walker pulled away.

"Moyashi?"

"D-don't touch it." The boy stammered, making the elder frown in confusion.

"What? Why?" Sometimes he couldn't understand him, even if he tried. He was always acting so cocky around everyone but when it came down to his arm or his scar, he always shut everyone out and became one of the most insecure persons he knew. Almost as much as Miranda.

"I know Cross told you."

"Yeah, so?" He watched the boy squirm. "Those morons are not going to leave you behind. For all I know, too the baka usagi you are probably one of the seven world wonders, now. Besides, I've known for months and never pushed you away."

"We were never close until today, BaKanda." He said and the elder chuckled.

"Touché. Let me remedy that." Kanda tried to take his hand in his once more, but Allen pulled it away once more, too. "Moyashi."

"I don't like it when people touched it, ok? The only ones I've ever let it touch are Tyki and Cross. Not even my uncle."

"What are you talking about? You've never had a problem in hitting me with it during practices."

"Yeah, but you weren't touching it. _I_ was using _it_." He growled.

"Hey, Moyashi, I don't give a damn about your arm." He said as he pulled him once more and kissed him. "Let's go back, yes?" The boy nodded and they hurried to go back, smirking smugly when they realised that the two occupants of the house where already sleeping.

Allen guided Yuu upstairs, in the dark and giggled when they bumped onto the bed, the Brit under the Japanese, who was attacking his lips again.

"Never thought you'd want me in your bed." Allen said, smirking and toying with the soft long dark hair.

"Why not? I've seen you naked enough times to know you are fucking hot." He replied and then kissed his cheek. "And also…"

"There might something more?" He finished, smiling.

"Yeah. Still don't know what, but yeah."

Allen laughed before kissing him again. "Are you willing to find out with me?" He asked.

"Yeah. It can be an interesting… journey."

"I wonder how will the others react." And Kanda, even if they were almost in complete darkness, saw the mischief dancing in his silver eyes.

"What are you thinking about, Moyashi?"

"Maybe we could play with Lavi? And it's Allen, BaKanda." He growled the last part.

"For once, I like your line of thinking, mo-ya-shi." He said as he kissed his neck, nipping softly. "Do you have any particular idea?"

"I was thinking on behaving like usual and then at night cuddle or something. Or act like we are friends now so he freaks out a bit." He said and then brought Kanda back to his lips.

"Now?" The blue haired one asked, frowning and pulling away a bit. "We weren't before?"

"I always thought you didn't like me." Allen whispered, looking away.

"If I didn't like you I wouldn't have bothered to know about you, baka." He replied and kissed his forehead. "Should we go to sleep? I would like to visit Liverpool tomorrow."

"Sounds good." Allen said and then yawned, realising he was really tired.

They changed into their bedclothes and climbed on the bed, sliding under the covers.

"Why-y is it s-s-so cold?" Kanda asked, suddenly realising the change of temperature.

"We forgot to turn the heat on. Hold on, I'll go fetch some blankets."

"Need any help?" He offered.

"No offense, Kanda, but you can't see in the dark." The youngster said before leaving. He was back in less than five minutes with three thick blankets.

"Isn't that a bit too much?"

"It gets really cold in here, believe me. It wouldn't surprise me if it snowed." He climbed on the bed, under the covers and expertly put the blankets. "Good night, Kanda."

"Good night, Moyashi."

The British kid quickly fell sleep, used to the cold temperatures but Kanda, used to the warmth that their condo had, was cold as ice even with three layers of blankets covering him. He kept moving around, trying to get warm when his hand brushed the space near the moyashi. It was so warm. He moved his hand to let it rest against the flat stomach. He moved closer to him, but before he could even realise it, he was being jumped on and held back with a black hand around his china-like neck.

Yuu looked up and gulped at the look in the Moyashi's eyes: they held a gaze he had never seen in him, not even in his moodiest days. He looked ready to strangle him.

"Kanda?" He was quickly released. "I'm so sorry!" He cried, scrambling to the end of the bed.

"What the fuck, Moyashi?" He growled as he pulled the boy to him, trying to warm himself up and obviously ignoring the fact that he could have had been killed a few seconds ago.

"Old habits die hard?" The Brit offered as he lay on the mattress, Kanda doing the same but never releasing him.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"Cross and my family run a not-so-safe business, so Cross taught me self-defence and how to be aware of my surroundings even when I'm sleeping." He simply explained. "And why are you hugging me? I never imagined you to be a touchy-feely person." He teased.

"It's too fucking cold in here and you are like a walking stove." The elder simply replied as he nuzzled his neck. "So, do I have to expect to be chocked every night?"

"Not if you warn me first, you idiot." Allen replied as he drifted of to sleep once more. "Don't move too much, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. Good night, moyashi." He said as he hugged him closer, purring softly at the heat, making Allen snicker, but he ignored it, feeling way too comfortable to even bother to say or do anything.

* * *

><p>Next morning Kanda groaned when Allen tried to wriggle his way out of his lock. "Damn it Moyashi! Stop it already!" He hissed.<p>

"Let go, BaKanda. I'm hungry!" The boy whined.

"No. You are warm."

"And warmer will be your face if you don't let go on the next four seconds." He threatened and reluctantly, he elder let go, not wanting to find himself with a hand plastered in his face. "Thank you." A sound kiss was left in his cheek. "C'mon, let's go. Mother doesn't like it if we are late for breakfast."

Sighing, Kanda stood up and put on his sleepers, shivering at the cold temperature. He smiled a bit when Allen offered him a fluffy black night robe.

"Arigato." He pecked his lip before encircling his shoulders and bringing him to himself.

They went downstairs, Mother and Ba-ba already eating. "You are late." The woman said.

"Kanda here is not exactly a morning person." Allen said as he sat down and Kanda next to him.

"Have you slept well? Was it cold?" The large man asked and Allen grinned while Yuu only smirked. "Something happened?"

"Nothing important, Ba-ba." Allen replied as he shoved three toasts down his throat.

Kanda observed how the moyashi interacted with the other two, the easy smile they brought to his face and then he realised it: the Noahs and Cross were not his only family, those two were, too.

They left once they had showered and dressed in thick clothing: The Japanese more than the British, of course. They went to the garage where Kanda couldn't believe his eyes. A Corvette and a Ferrari where waiting in there to be used.

"Are those hers?" He asked, frowning.

"Whose? Mother's? Hell no. She has never had a car. She doesn't even have licence! These are mine and Cross." He said as he opened the door of the black Corvette.

"If you can buy those cars, why are you sharing a flat if you could pay one on your own?"

"Why are you?"

"Tiedoll and Marie forced me too." He grumbled, cursing both his adoptive father and older brother in his mind.

"Well, same reason here. Cross, Nea, Adam and the others thought it wasn't healthy for me to only have contact with them." He explained.

"Is that why your cousin is also sharing a flat?

"Yeah. Although I'd say Wisely is even more anti-social than you and I together could ever be." He said as he turned up the heat and reeved the powerful car. "Let's go?"

"Yeah." He said but before he leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "Hey, Moyashi?"

"Yes BaKanda?"

"Are you going to tell Cross and the Noahs? About us, I mean."

"Yeah, why do you ask? Do you not want me too?"

"Just so I can Tiedoll the same day before he hears it from Cross. He would never shut up about it otherwise." He said and Allen laughed.

"Sounds fair to me."

They spent the day visiting London and it was at mid-afternoon that Allen heard something that brought his mood down completely. A kid was telling his mother he wished she just died so they could have more money and he would get more toys. As the words fell from the kids mouth Kanda quickly reacted, hugging the boy to his chest. On the middle of the street. In one of the most famous cities in the world.

"Are you alright?" He asked, softly.

"Yeah, don't worry." The younger replied as his arms encircled the other's waist. "Thank you Kanda." He said and smiled at him.

"Do you want to go back to the village?" He asked.

"It's ok, there's a lot of other things you still need to see!" He replied, his usual mask covering his face.

"Its ok, Moyashi. We can always come back during the spring break." He suggested. "Let's go back to the house, alright? We can have fun in there too." Allen smiled and giggled before he kissed him passionately.

"Sounds awesome."

As they headed back to the village, Kanda couldn't help but think that Allen's life had been anything but fair. He himself had a rough childhood at the orphanage, but he had a good friend in there, when he ran away he found Tiedoll, and Marie, and Dasiya. And even if he claimed he hated them, the truth was, he cared for all of them deeply, that was why he used to give cards to Miranda, as she was Marie's girlfriend. But until Allen had been found by Cross, he had to survive leaving on the streets, and then he had been running all over the world… He didn't know why as the white haired one had always refused to tell anyone what Cross and the Noah family did for a living, all they knew it was a dirty job that it involved running and hiding. Or used to, as Allen said it was over. Whatever 'it' was.

When they arrived at the house, they found a note on the table in which Mother said she and Ba-ba wouldn't' come back until 1am.

"So we have the house for own, huh?" Yuu asked as he wrapped his arms around the slimmer waist.

"Seems that way. You have anything in mind?"

"Hot chocolate and a movie?" He suggested, his lips seeking the younger's neck.

"What kind of movie? Because I sure as hell won't watch a Christmas one." He replied, moving his head to leave more room for Kanda to work on.

"Hm… You like History, right?" Allen nodded. "And so do I. How about a war film?"

"Hm-mh. The Great Escape?"

"Sounds awesome." He turned him around and kissed his lips, slowly. Allen smiled and hugged him.

As Yuu prepared the chocolate, Walker looked for the film and a big warm blanket. Once they were seated and covered, Allen hit the play button.

They watched the film in silence and, unconsciously started to lean against the other. Somehow, Allen ended up with Kanda's ice-cold feet between his thighs. The blue haired had been absorbed in the film when Allen moved his left hand to put a strand of white hair behind his year and caught the elder's attention. Kanda then took the glove-covered dark hand and started to tug at the piece of fabric.

"What are you doing!?" Allen asked, alarmed and trying to pry his hand free form the Japanese's tight grip only to have tightened more.

"Let me see it. I've never seen it."

"It's not pretty to look at." He said. It was true that while Kanda had the first one of the group of friends to know about his deformity, he had never seen because even during their practices he fought with the glove and he even showered with it. The only thing their club-mates ever saw of it was his shoulder that were kunai-shaped and two thick curvy lines tattoos in the same shade of black in his shoulders, upper arm and chest.

"I'll be the judge of that, moyashi." The elder said and then took the glove off, blinking at the sight of deformed knuckles, razor nails and a cross-shaped insignia in the middle of the hand. He moved the sleeve of the shirt up to the elbow. "Wow."

"Told you it wasn't pretty to lo…" He trailed off when Kanda started to stroke his knuckles. The look the Asian was wearing it wasn't one of disgust; it was one of… fascination. "Kanda?"

"Does it hurt?" Kanda asked, looking up at the skittish male in front of him.

"Not at all. I actually can't feel much things with it, the nervous terminations are a bit off. The knuckles are like that because of a weird cell reaction… They are covered in a bone-like structure or something like that but much more stronger."

"And the nails?" It was obvious that Kanda wasn't asking all those things to make him feel bad or ashamed… he was just curious. He was studying Biology after all and Allen was a wonder for him.

"Razor sharp. I can easily break skin and muscle. Good thing is that these days they stopped growing… It was impossible to trim them. Cross had to make me a diamond clippers to cut them." He explained, relaxing a bit.

"And the insignia?"

"A tattoo… Well, actually that part was just a pale red colour, but I didn't like it, so I coloured it green." Kanda smiled and started to move his hand from the black knuckles, to the insignia and then to the arm, but Allen stopped him.

"What is it?" Kanda asked.

"Don't do it like this." Allen said as he brought the hand to his elbow. "If you want to touch it you have to do it form the shoulder to the hand, never in the opposite direction."

"What for?" He said as he moved his hand as indicated, feeling it smooth under his fingertips.

"It's like a shark skin… can break skin if you touch it the wrong way." He explained.

Kanda looked at him with awe and then moved to kiss him. "I hope you weren't trying to scare me, moyashi."

"Don't I… disgust you?" The teen asked, looking at him warily.

"Hell no. That just makes you more especial. How do you know so much about it? Did you go to the doctor or something?"

"Are you kidding? I would have had been used as a guinea pig… Cross is also a scientist, he did the research and all." He simply said, shrugging as he crossed his arms around the other one's neck and kissed him once more. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For not running away from me." He replied, smiling softly.

Kanda didn't reply, he just brought the teen to him and pecked his lips. They settled down once more and continued to watch the film, Kanda with his feet against the Brit's thigh and stroking the hand in amazement.

"Hey, Moyashi?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we? Status wise, I mean." Yuu asked and hoping he didn't sound like a high-school girl.

"Uhh…" he looked to those cobalt eyes and scratched his head. "I don't know, you know I hate labels, but I'd said friends… that are trying to act like adults and not like children?" He suggested and that earned him a chuckle.

"I'd say that if we were like this we wouldn't kiss, would we?"

"True… How about friends who are trying to upgrade their relationship but have no fucking idea of how doing so because they never took the time to talk to each other?"

"That sounds a lot better… and it's us." He moved so he could kiss him again, but more forcefully this time, making Allen submit to him.

They moved until Kanda was lying on top of the younger one.

Hands roamed all over each other and they were soon naked. And it was the first day Kanda saw him completely naked, without that stupid glove covering his arm… Allen used that distraction to reverse their positions and leave him sitting on top of Kanda, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"You seriously didn't think I'd let you top that easily, now did you, Yuu?" He said as his hands stroked the strong chest and played with the pink nipples, tweaking them a bit.

"I thought you were a bottom." Kanda said; and it was true, he did think Walker was a bottom, with his childish features, his innocent-looking face…

"Sometimes. I don't particularly mind bottoming or topping, feels awesome both ways but I do mind when people take for granted that I'm a submissive bottom." He said and grinned darkly, making the elder shiver against his will.

"I'm sorry?" He offered.

"It's ok." Allen just shrugged. "Have you ever bottomed before?"

"A couple of times, just with people I really trust. What about you?" His hands started stroking his companion's thighs.

"Just to Cross and Tyki-pet. Other people always take more than I give… Last person who tried to bottom me by force ended up in a graveyard." He said before he lapped Kanda's own tattoo.

Kanda sat, Allen still in his lap and kissed him slowly, his tongue playing with the other's. "You know I'd never do that to you, right?" He asked softly when they split.

"Just needed to make sure of it." He replied and kissed him once more, with more fervour. "Let your hair down." He said. One might have had thought that he could have done it himself, but he also knew Kanda hated to have his hair touched without permission. Kanda did so and Allen grinned. "Yuu looks so much better like this."

The elder chuckled and started to kip his neck. "Maybe we should move this to the room?" He suggested.

"Yeah. Mother has turned the heat on." He said and then stood up, going upstairs. And the Japanese stared at the boy in front of him: he was fucking gorgeous. He still couldn't believe he hadn't jumped at him before because he was too busy on not liking him. He quickened his steps and literally jumped at him, tackling him onto the bed.

"Seeing as we are both not comfortable on bottoming just yet, it occurred to me we could play a bit before going down to the heavy stuff." He proposed and Allen nodded before kissing him once more.

"You up for a 69?" He asked.

"Fuck yeah." He growled as he started to kiss him again, with more hunger than before. They fooled around for a while, kissing, nipping and groping each other until they settled with Allen resting on his back and Kanda on top of him, eating each other. Hips danced and caused gagging, but hey didn't mind much; they were far too gone in a sea of pleasure.

Kanda came with a loud groan when Allen swallowed around him, his hand fondling his balls.

"F-fuck, moyashi." He moaned when the white haired teen started to nip his thigh.

"Maybe later." Came the cheeky reply and the elder could only roll his eyes before taking his girth back into his mouth and bob his head a few more times before the other came in his mouth and he drank it almost greedily.

The Japanese moved until he was resting next to the youngest that moved until he was facing him.

"That was good."

"Yes, yes it was." Yuu moved to kiss him softly on the lips and then wrapped an arm around his hips. "How about we take a nap and then go out to eat something?"

"Sounds like a plan." He replied and snuggled down to him. "I like this."

"Hm? What?"

"You and I. This thing we are having." He explained as he moved a bit more to look at him.

"I like it too. I like you." He said and then settled down to sleep, kissed his forehead and closed his eyes. "Night."

"Night, Yuu." And he didn't a give a shit that Allen was calling him that way, he loved it, it was something that only him he had allowed to do. And he had the feeling somehow 'moyashi', that had started as a derogative name was going to become an endearing one.


End file.
